A Bunch of Korrasami Oneshots
by Beff Monster
Summary: I'm complete trash. Enjoy. (will probably add a few more)
1. Chapter 1: Late Night After Work

**Disclaimer: I own none of this**

Okay everyone, I hope you enjoy all of these oneshots. I think it's probably safe to say that I'm not over the finale yet, and even though it's probably pretty late to put stuff like this out, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. And, as always, feel free to comment!

**KORRA POV...**

I take a deep breath as I walk over the brick sidewalk of Republic City, the late night air cold in my lungs. The clouds just barely patch up the night sky in places, their fingers curling and whispy, branching through the stars. The city is a mess now, but it's still beautiful in a strange and vaguely familiar way. I stare at clouds and vine branches for a while before I bring my hands out of my pockets and rub them together, the tips red from the cold night. "Ugh." With a little help from a fire bending cheat, my hands are soon warm, and I rub them over my face to try to knock the chill from my cheeks, hitching my scarf up around my nose as well. The red scarf and black sweater that's wrapped around my frame isn't doing much though, and I'm thankful when I see my apartment in sight- well I wouldn't say that it's just my apartment. That would be silly. Of course I'm not the only one that lives there.

I fish a hand in my pocket until I feel the key to the old, wooden heart pine door, and I walk up the steps and jimmy the key in the lock, cursing when my fingers don't cooperate. But eventually I get in the door, shivering and taking off my boots on the rug. I shake a few loose flakes of snow out of my cropped hair before closing the door and walking further into the apartment, socks dusting over the hardwood floor.

I had hoped that I wouldn't get off of work this late tonight. I know that Asami doesn't like me being gone so late; she tends to worry about me a lot. I know that she misses me. She knows that I can't help it though, and doesn't usually complain.

I begin to take my clothes off, throwing them across the floor in no particular manner. Jeans, jacket, sweater. I take everything off but my undies and undershirt, which is probably stupid because it's frigid outside. But old habits die hard. I find myself at the fridge, a trail of clothes leading to my sparsely- clothed frame. I grab a spare half- gallon of milk from the fridge and drink some, then sigh and wipe my lips as I put it back and make my way tiredly into the bedroom. I'm exhausted, and looking forward to Asami wrapping her warm arms around my cold frame-.. I frown when I see the bed empty, the covers ruffled back as if there had been a fight there.

"A...Asami?" I whisper quietly, making my way slowly through the bedroom. The bed is still warm and I furrow my eyebrows as I go through the bathroom. "Asami..? Are you… are you okay?" She usually is in the bed when I get home. I'm the one that doesn't obey sleep schedules.

I hear a choking sob as I round the corner to the bathroom and find Asami huddled on the linoleum tiles, her knees up to her chest as her body shakes and shivers.

"Asami!" I yell as I rush over to her, quickly kneeling and placing my hands on the side of her face, trying to get her to look at me.

"Korra," she whispers, hiccuping. "Where were you?" Her face is red and flustered from crying and her eyes look hollow, unlike the bright green eyes I'm used to seeing.

My mouth droops open. "I was at the temple. I told you I might be coming home late this week, didn't I? What-" I wrap my arms around her shoulders, trying to stabilize her quivering. "What happened? Are you hurt?" I run a palm over her arms to make sure there are no cuts or bruises.

"I-... I can't," she mumbles, tears dripping down the sides of her face. "I don't want to talk about it." She hiccups a few times, before reaching over to me. "Just… just hold me, okay?"

I clench my teeth together, not quite sure what's going on. But, if it has something to do with me, it's going to kill me. "Of course," I whisper, reaching for her with ease, picking up her tall frame and sighing worriedly when she buries her head into my shoulder. I pick her up often, even though I'm shorter. But I don't like the way she feels in my arms right now. She feels damp and drooping, her body covered with a light layer of sweat. Is she having a panic attack?

I slowly make it to the bed, getting in soon after I lay her down. Asami immediately nuzzles her nose into the crook of my neck, her nails clutching into my undershirt at the back. Her nails are sharp, and I'm sure I'll have bruises there in the morning.

"Don't leave," she whispers, and I hold her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whisper and kiss her cheek.

I'll admit that Asami's been having a bit of a hard time since her father died, and that couldn't have been over a month ago. It might have actually… been a month today. Oh no. I'm an idiot.

"This has something to do with your fear of losing me like you did your dad, right?" I hate to bring it up, but I need to know how to help her. I hate feeling like this, feeling helpless to aid as I watch her suffer.

She doesn't say anything, but I feel warm tears dripping down my neck as she nods.

"Oh, honey," I whisper and hold her even tighter, feeling her hiccups turn into heaving sobs again. "I'm not leaving you. I'm here. I love you." I take her jaw in my hands softly to meet my eyes. "I'm right here." I pause, just watching her. "What can I do to help?"

Asami's bright, green eyes search mine, and her voice almost sounds desperate when she answers, tears beading up at the edges. "This is going to sound so pathetic of me."

"Go ahead."

She's trembling by this point. "I need you to… to love me. I need my mind off of this."

"But I already love you…" I begin, my sentence trailing as I finally understand. "..Oh. I… Okay," I whisper, my eyes saddened. "Are you su-"

Her eyes are spilling over with tears, her face still cradled in my hands. "Korra." Her words are barely a shaky whisper. "Please. I need you to prove to me that you're still here."

I'm beginning to realize that she's not entirely out of her daze yet, so I just nod and bring her face closer to mine, my cold lips colliding with her hot, flustered ones. I don't know what she really wants of me, so I let her direct my lips in the kisses I place down her neck, past her collarbone and over her chest. My tongue rolls softly over her ribcage and past her hips. When she presses my face down her legs and between her thighs, I try my best to please her, but when I hear soft moans escape her lips, they don't make me feel better.

After things calm down, I kiss her lips delicately as I press my body against hers, a hand caressing down her hip.

"I'm here," I whisper. "I always will be."

….

When my eyes next open, my face is buried in her chest, my hand holding hers firmly while my legs wrap around her hips, locked in place. I wouldn't necessarily say that I'm proud of what happened last night, but I'm glad that she eventually seemed to snap out of it…. No, I'm assuming things. I'm not quite sure what happened. I fell asleep on top of her, soon after she passed out.

I don't dare move, afraid that I'll scare her again if she senses my absence.

It seems like hours pass as I try not to wiggle, try not to wake up the my love that rests beneath me. My breathing is steady. It's a while before I feel her arm stir, reaching up to run through my tousled hair.

"Korra," I hear the hoarse voice say above me, and I look up to her, my eyebrows raised, eyes searching hers immediately.

"You're awake," I whisper, situating myself so that I can see her emerald green eyes more clearly. "Are you.. okay?"

She closes her eyes, her thin, dark eyebrows furrowing together. "I'm better. I… I'm sorry, Korra, I shouldn't have made you do that."

I simply shake my head. "I just need to know if you're okay."

She nods, an explanation beginning even though I didn't ask for one. "I came home kind of early and I expected you to be home soon. Somehow I got really nervous, and I started thinking about my dad, and how I lost him. And I was so afraid I had lost you, because I didn't know where you were, even though I know the thought was irrational… it just got worse from there. I really need to learn how to cope with things."

"Hey," I whisper, trying a smile at her. "You'll learn to cope eventually. Just give it time, yeah?"

The pale girl nods a little and I lean down to kiss her lips softly. "I'll be here every step of the way."


	2. Chapter 2: Slow Dancing

**ASAMI POV...**

I've had to know how to dance all my life. Ever since I was little, I had to be able to go to all these fancy parties and dance with my family, with friends… with people I didn't even know. It was always strange, always overly polite with everyone. Men that wore gold watches and gold pendants on their sleeve cuffs, women with pure diamond necklaces. It was pretty, but not in the least bit practical. But… my mother always told me that I was a beautiful dancer. She taught me everything I know. And she was the most eloquent dancer I've ever seen.

Now, Korra, on the other hand. She has like… three left feet and she has no idea what to do with either of them. So, believe me, when I ask her to come dancing with me, I don't take it lightly.

"Dancing?!" Korra sputters at me from the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She spits out her toothpaste and points her toothbrush at me, a ring of white foam still around her lips. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, c'mon. It'd be fun."

"Yeah, fun if you wore steel- toed boots," she counters as she wipes a towel across her mouth.

"Well, it's not for three more weeks, so I have plenty of time to buy them," I check- mate with a snort, standing up indignantly and walking away with a wink. I can almost hear Korra rolling her eyes as I go to the kitchen, putting on my boots before walking out the door.

"Hey, no goodbye kiss?" I hear from the hallway, and turn around to see Korra pouting at me slightly.

I smile at her softly, walking towards her with my boots clicking against the floor. "How could I forget that, hmm?" I whisper, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and leaning down slightly to press my lips to hers. Her arms linger around my waist even after I'm ready to pull away, a soft groan coming from her lips.

"You sure you don't wanna go back to bed?"

"If I went back to bed with you now, I'd be gone from work the entire day."

"That's the point, Asami," she whispers hotly, bringing me back in as she presses a kiss down my neck. And another. She's at my collarbone when I speak.

I chuckle. "Korra, honey." I try to not cave in to her request. "I do enjoy the attention, but I have piles of paperwork to get to. You know that."

"Mmhmm," She hums, her hands travelling down to my rear. I feel her hands heat up, no doubt one of her firebending tricks, and I jump, humming as I effectively pull away. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I-?"

"No, no, no," I sputter out in a second, my cheeks furiously red by now. "You have no idea how much I want to just… just," I groan, clenching a fist. "But-" Korra smiles softly at me and her eyes clear from the lust that was in them.

"Work. I understand," she whispers, pulling me in once more to give me a kiss, and I swear I can taste the heat in her lips.

I sigh. "Later." I wave to her as I start out the door, and I can just see her flopping down on the couch as I go, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips.

"Great. Horny right before work," I whisper to myself as I walk down the steps from our apartment. "Again."

….

I make it through work as usual, almost nodding off a few times due to the mound of paperwork that sits at my desk. Usually my day is interesting; working on cars, checking about the machinery of the company, but today just drags completely, and by the time I'm off of work, I'm terribly missing Korra.

….

I yawn as I take my coat off and set it on the coat rack, looking around for Korra. It's not that late, and she's usually one to stay up well past midnight.

"Korra?" I whisper as I walk through the kitchen and den. "Korra, where are you?"

I cock my head as I walk in and see Korra laid up in bed, fast asleep with the covers forming a cocoon around her.

I frown and look at the clock. 8. I just sigh and shrug, a little disappointed, but I get in after her soon. I yawn despite it being so early, and pull the covers back over the both of us. Korra immediately hums softly and turns towards me, her nose nuzzling under my chin, and I smile softly.

"Hey, you're home," she whispers, kissing my neck once.

"Mhm," I answer. "Why are you asleep so early?"

"No particular reason," she answers quickly, snuggling up closer to me. "Just tired."

….

For the next few days, Korra seems completely exhausted in the morning and at night, even though she starts waking up even earlier than I do. In a few days she even wakes me up, a cup of coffee perched in her fingers.

"Hey, good morning," she whispers ever so softly. When I sit up she hands me the coffee. "You know, I'm not much of a coffee drinker, but I made some and I tried it." She shakes her head and snorts. "It just tastes awful. So here you go." She hands the cup to me and I smile sleepily over at her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Morning." I pause, yawning, before grabbing the coffee and take a sip. I almost spit it out. "Korra! It tastes bad because you're drinking it black! Ugh," I say and start to laugh at her.

"But, that's how it came out." She rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Hey, I'm a tea person. You put the bag in the water and it's done, simple!"

I keep laughing. "Well, thank you anyway, love. The thought was sweet."

"Yeah, I know it was," she replies, smiling sunnily. "Actually, I also came in here to tell you that I'm about about to leave."

"It's like… 5am," I whisper, rubbing an eye. "That's a bit early, right?"

"Yeah, but I've got some important stuff to do with Bolin today. Tenzin is even interested by now." She pauses. "But I'll be back home before dark, I promise," she says and wiggles her eyebrows, beginning to stand up and walk through the kitchen, leading to the door. "Love you!"

"Love you too," I answer back, flopping back down on the bed.

….

I sigh. It's been almost three weeks since Korra has started acting so weird, going away so early and coming home, well, not unusually late but later than I hope. I'm sitting in the den while Korra is fiddling with the fridge and sigh some, my mood somber.

"Hey, Korra?" She raises her head at me.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking.. maybe we should just call off the whole dance thing. I know it's in two days but.. I just don't know if I feel like it anymore."

"Well, it's a casual thing, right? Like, drinks and soft music, and it's outside and all that stuff, yeah? Nothing like the things you went to with rich people way back when."

"I know but…" I pause, sighing. "I dunno."

"Hey," Korra says softly, walking over to the couch and cupping my face in her hands. "It'll be fun. I feel really bad about being gone a lot lately, and I've noticed that you're upset about it, and.. I miss you, Asami." She pauses, pressing a whisper light kiss to my forehead. "I think it would be a special thing for us to do.. despite my lack of talent. Is that okay with you?"

I scoff at her softly, pressing a hand to her cheek. "I guess it'll be okay," I reply, opening my arms and flopping down on the couch after she releases my face. "Hey, c'mere. I'm cold," I whisper and she smiles, almost immediately enveloping her arms around me when she climbs over the couch, hands running absentmindedly through my hair.

….

When the time for the dance comes, Korra actually seems excited.

"Hey, Asami?" Korra asks me from the bathroom, her figure curving under her undies and bra, two dresses hanging from her hands. "Which one do you like more?"

I look at her with a thoughtful expression. "Hmmmm… the blue one. I always like blue on you, it brings out your eyes."

"It's settled then," she answers with a sunny grin of hers.

It doesn't take long for us to get to the dance; a very casual thing in a nearby park. My heart is in my throat the entire time we begin to walk up to the dancing area, and I'm glad that we're not really drawing attention. Korra puts her arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around her shoulders, and when the music starts, she raises her eyebrows and smirks, her steps perfectly in sync with the music… and with me.

I grit my teeth and wait for my toes to be stepped on for the first few minutes, but the cocky look in Korra's eyes tells me that she knows what she's doing.

"What? Surprised?" She asks me about halfway through the song.

"A little," I say and blink confusedly. "What happened?"

"Well, I've been taking dance lessons," she answers me and dips my wiry frame, eyes twinkling. "That's why I've been so tired." Her eyes soften, and she brings her face closer to mine. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

I tilt my chin up just a hair, my lips barely brushing against hers as she pulls me back up. "It was worth it, I think," I whisper happily.

We dance for hours, but it only feels like minutes. The music that we dance to ranges from slow, swaying songs that we hum to against each other's shoulders, to faster songs that we dance to until sweat begins to gleam on our faces, smiles twinkling. We dance until both of our legs start to give way.

"You about ready to go?" Korra asks me a few hours later.

"I've been waiting for you to say when," I reply softly, smiling. "Tonight was nice. Thank you."

"I wouldn't do it for just anyone," she says back, smirking at me and tilting her chin up some, and this time I'm the one that dips her and presses a kiss firmly to her lips while her arms cling around my neck in hopes of not falling. A satisfied hum radiates from her lips.

"A- Avatar Korra?" I hear someone say from across the dancefloor, and my eyes open in mid- kiss to meet Korra's ice blue ones, a blush already forming across her cheeks as I pull away from her quickly, running a hand through my hair.

"H- hello?" she asks as she straightens up, face completely red, along with mine. Thankfully, the few people that are left at the dance are enveloped in each other or in conversation one, and a big scene isn't made.

"I thought it was you," the person says awkwardly, and I find myself slightly aggravated that they interrupted our moment. They pause for a moment. "I'm sorry, I interrupted something, didn't I?"

"No no nono," Korra stutters out. "It's fine. You did kind of catch us at an awkward time but.. it's not a big deal." I smirk a little and shrug, deciding not to be upset by this.

"Well you two… enjoy your date," the person concludes, waving at us as they go to their dance partner across the floor.

Korra stares me in the eyes for a few seconds, before she just busts out laughing. Her laughs make me smile and in no time we're both giggling, walking home in the crisp night air.

After I close the door to the apartment, Korra stares me in the eyes for a good few seconds, then slowly presses me against the wall as her kiss deepens, warmth from her lips spreading throughout my body. My hands travel down her hips and stop at her rear, and she pulls away after a few minutes, her eyes remarkably innocent.

Korra looks up at me and smiles sunnily. She seems oblivious to how she's made me feel, though, and she walks on over to the fridge to get a water, her bare feet sliding past the linoleum tiles.

"Korra," I say as I walk up to her as she stands back up, wrapping my arms around her. "That was unfair, kissing me like that and just walking away," I say.

"Oh, I didn't realize-" she says, her face pinking ever slightly as I place a kiss over her neck. "A- Asami?" Her voice goes from confused to knowing, then softens as she puts her water down, turning around to face me. Suddenly her hands frame my face and her lips lock with mine. "I had a great time tonight," she purrs, a soft smile across her face.

"I did too," I answer, pulling her hips snugly against me. "Your dance moves were very… improved," I add, chuckling.

"What would you do if I said that I have a few dance moves I haven't showed you?" She whispers hotly, and I feel my cheeks heat.

"I would say that you'd have to work pretty hard to impress me," I whisper ever so softly, my lips brushing against her ear. "I am a pretty good dancer after all."

"I think you'd be surprised," she whispers, and the look in her eyes sets me off.

"Oh, just come here," I say roughly, passionately, bringing her lips to mine. "I've been hard for you for three weeks straight." I pause and look in her eyes, her eyes nearly as fiery as mine are. "I'll take you up on staying in the bed all day tomorrow, though," I add, and she nods fiercely, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I pepper her neck with kisses.

Korra hums softly and jumps into my arms, wrapping her legs around my hips as I carry her to our room.

"Now why don't you show me some of those dance moves, Korra?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Date

**KORRA POV…...**

I yawn and stretch my arms over my head, curling over to my side in bed, my arms hoping to find my love. When my arms come up empty, my eyes sleepily pry open and I feel the warmth of the freshly turned back covers. I raise my body up ever so slightly and rub an eye, folding my legs out over the bed and onto the cold, hardwood floors of my apartment.

"Asami?" I whisper with a yawn, my eyes squinted towards the light coming from the small television light in the living room.

"Asami, are you here?" I whisper a bit pathetically, not catching the glow of her raven hair reflecting off the tv screen.

"Korra?" She says surprisedly as I finally see her body turn backwards from her spot on the couch to see me. She must see my confused squint. "I'm right here, love."

"Oh," I mutter, leaning my upper body over the couch to get a better look at her face, bright white light reflecting off the bridge of her nose and shining like diamonds in her olive green eyes. "What are you doing up so early?" My speech is slightly lazy and I still feel half asleep.

"Well, I couldn't go to sleep," she says softly with a sheepish expression on her lips. "I'm sorry, did my absence wake you?" I see worry beginning to shine through her eyes.

I chuckle a little. "Yeah, but that's okay," I say, yawning drowsily.

"Good Lord, you're adorable," Asami whispers ever so delicately, pressing a soft kiss to my lips, smiling. "You need to go back to bed, Korra."

I shake my head. "I'm just fine." I don't have the heart to tell her that she's one of the things that keeps the darkness from haunting my head at night, the one that keeps the unresolved anxiety in my chest at bay. I turn my attention to the television. "So, what are you watching anyway?"

She chuckles a little embarrassedly. "Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe." Suddenly I see her train of thought shift, and she presses a hand on my cheek. "Well, if you won't go back to bed, at least lay up here with me."

"I thought you'd never ask," I chuckle and make my way to the front of the couch, my legs too drowsy to hop over the back. I lay down and rest my head on her hips; a relatively comfortable position by the way she's laid up, half sitting. I sigh softly when her familiar smell reaches my nose. "You're so warm."

I feel like I can almost see Asami's pale cheeks blush a soft pink as she reaches for a blanket to cover me up with, stretching out halfway so that I can more comfortably lay my head on her lower abdomen, between her legs.

"It's because I'm at your house; whenever I'm at my house it's always so cold."

"That's because it's so big."

"Yeah, you're right," she add matter of factly as she absentmindedly runs a hand through my umber hair, nails massaging my scalp ever so slightly. "I'm sorry I left and woke you up."

"No.. it's okay," I whisper, leaning my chin up so I can see her face. "I think I like it here better."

She scoffs a little, winking. "I knew you loved it between my legs."

I cough suddenly, my brown cheeks flushing dark. A satisfied, bubbling giggle makes it's way through Asami's lips, and I feel her legs wrap around my abdomen.

"You know I couldn't help myself," Asami says and kisses the top of my forehead, reaching for my jawline and bringing her lips to mine, upside- down.

"Oh, just… watch your movie… with… the talking lion in it," I say between kisses, my face flushing darker. I do enjoy the attention, though, but I'd never admit it.

"You're so beautiful when you're flushed," Asami whispers with a final kiss to my lips. "I'll stop messing with you, though," she says, withdrawing her hand after she trails it over my jawline.

"I love you," I whisper as I situate myself again, my face resting on her stomach and arms wrapping around her back. And I feel the warm vibrations in her abdomen as she chuckles softly and warmly as she whispers 'I love you too.'

**ASAMI POV….**

I feel her body go limp in a matter of minutes, breathing warm and steady as I see her lungs expand and contract under the blanket. And I shake my head and sigh, knowing that I'm falling more and more in love with her every day, whether I'm with or without her.

As I lay down fully, after the movie turns off, and pull her further onto my chest, her arms jerk and her eyes open wide.

"Asami?" She says, frightened.

"I'm here," I answer quickly and she simply snuggles her body further into mine, soft snores coming from her lips. It's hard to believe that she's so soft and natural around me, easily embarrassed, but so strong around everyone else. I wrap my arms around her shoulders before I let the warm, soft darkness engulf me.

….

I open my eyes to a sharp rapping at the door, inhaling through my nostrils. Korra's still fast asleep, her head resting on my chest. It's barely light out.

"Come in," I groan drowsily, yawning when I see Mako and Bolin walk through the door. I can't help but smirk when I see Mako's wide- eyed expression from seeing his two ex- girlfriends snuggling up together. Bolin comes in with loud words, immediately quieting down and smiling softly when he sees us. "Good morning, guys. What's up?" I whisper, my eyes still drooping.

"She must have forgotten about promising to help with the new airbenders today," Mako groans, a slight pink blush on his face as he avoids eye contact with me.

"Yeah, we told Korra not to forget," Bolin says sharply and jabs the air on his last three words, mimicking Mako's expression and then rolling his eyes playfully. He directs his attention to Mako. "You know Tenzin told us that we could get there any time from six to eight A.M., right? It's barely six. No need to rush, we can have breakfast and stuff… if that's okay with Asami and Korra, of course," Bolin adds, wiggling his eyebrows at us with a playful smirk.

I snort softly. "Of course. There's ramen over there in the kitchen, and cereal and milk and eggs. Stuff like that. Have at it." Bolin woops once and jogs over to the kitchen, and I shake my head at him with a smile before running a hand through Korra's hair. I almost don't have the heart to wake her up, though.

"Korra? Korra, hun," I whisper, feeling Mako watching us, but it doesn't bother me in the slightest.

"Hmm?" Korra groans and squirms a little on me, her watery blue eyes meeting mine as soon as they open, before subconsciously closing again. Her nose subconsciously buries itself in my chest for warmth and I blush a little, raising her jaw up to meet my face again.

"Kooooorra," I say a little more firmly this time, and her eyes finally focus.

"Hmm..?" She blinks a few times with a soft scowl on her face.

"Good morning."

"Oh.. good morning," She sighs sleepily to me, crawling forward a little to give me a passionate kiss on the lips. "Do I smell… food?"

"Mhm," I respond, pressing a kiss back to her lips. "Actually, we have company." I watch Korra's eyes widen a little and she looks up to no doubt see Mako staring at us from the kitchen, and I chuckle. Her head flops back down, and she mutter a soft cuss under her breath.

"I forgot about training this morning," she groans as she gets off me, with one last kiss. Then she redirects her attention to Mako, who is now over in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning guys, sorry I slept through you coming."

"Nah, it's okay," Bolin cheeps happily, making himself a bowl of ramen. "You looked adorable, anyway."

I hear Korra scoff as I sit up on the couch. "You really did."

I can practically hear Mako rolling his eyes, but his expression isn't hostile; it's rather playful, actually.

"Hey, Bolin, could you make me some eggs?" I ask from the couch, beginning to stand up and walk towards everyone.

"No problem, boss," he replies, tying an apron around his torso swiftly and cracking a few eggs on the side of a pan. "Sunny- side up good with you?"

"Perfect," I reply as I lean over the back of the chair that Korra's sitting in, yawning once.

Mako continues pouring his milk in a bowl for cereal. "So, I guess we'll eat breakfast and then go over to the temple?"

"Sounds good with me," Korra answers, heating up a bowl of ramen with her hands- a firebending trick that she favors when using instant meals. "You wanna come too, Asami? I'm sure you could teach the new airbenders a few martial arts tricks," she says and leans her jaw up to meet my eyes.

"That sounds amazing, but I have way too much paperwork to do at Future Industries. Plus we have to do inventory this week, so I'm going to come home tired and ill- every nut, every bolt, every piece of metal has to be counted and sorted. Worst week of the year."

Korra smiles at me sympathetically, taking my hand as she holds her chopsticks with the other. "I'm sure I can do something to make it better," she says through bites, and I immediately watch Mako's face turn red. He turns up his bowl of milk to try to hide it.

"Not like that, Mako!" Korra yells out, using her chopsticks to point at him. Then her train of thought turns in a different direction, and she looks up at me. Mako peeks over the top of his milk bowl. "Unless you want me to." Her expression is amazingly devilish and I feel my whole face redden. Mako mutters something into his cereal and Bolin comes back with the eggs.

"All of you are so red. Is it hot in here or something?" He comments, and I snort, waving off the conversation, giving Korra a kiss on the forehead.

"Talk to me about that later, Korra," I whisper and she raises and eyebrow, smirking.

"Mhm. And you say I'm the adorable one."

….

They all leave at about seven. The mood is surprisingly light the whole morning, even if Mako is still terribly awkward around the both of us. I give each of them a hug, and Korra a kiss.

"See you guys later!" I say as they walk down the steps.

"Bye!" They all say. Korra winks at me once and they all head off towards air temple island.


End file.
